It's a Good thing Grandpa wasn't home
by kurayami no kage
Summary: When Sugoroku goes away, Yugi is kidnapped by Seto, who will go to any measures to get the Millenium Puzzle!!! Can Yugi's friends save him in time? YamixYugi. Rated for


I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! (if there's anyone out there that actually might think i do......)  
  
This is my very first fanfiction ever, and I wrote it in the span of one hour!!!! Yeah, it's kinda fast-paced and a lot happens (plus it's kinda sappy at parts), but 'tis good i think. Please review!!!!!!! Enjoy ^_^  
  
It's a Good thing Grandpa wasn't home.........  
  
"Bye Grandpa" said Yugi Mutou as his grandpa left for his trip to China. As the door closed, a grin played across his innocent face. "Hey Joey", Yugi called," you ready?" From the depths of the kitchen, his face engulfed in a pie, came Joey's reply - "Coming!!"  
  
School was out, and Yugi and Co. were going to make the best of it. They weren't in Grade 9 anymore (thank God). Earlier, they had decided to meet at the docks to celebrate the end of the school year. There, Mai, Anzu, Bakura, and Honda met them. As the boat drifted off shore, Yami appeared on deck. "Hey Yami!", everyone exclaimed. He was looking very gorgeous in black leather (owwww yeah :P). "New clothes?" inquired Mai, obviously quite interested. "Yeah", he murmured, turning to Yugi. "Nice night, huh?" said Yugi, gazing at the glittering waters. Yami stared at Yugi hard, the color creeping to his cheeks. "I'd better go", he said suddenly, then disappeared. "What's with him?" wondered Yugi. "He's been acting so strangely lately...so...." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The boat began to rock back and forth, and the lights went out. Yugi grasped the rail. Anzu shrieked and clung to a petrified Bakura. Then the boat tipped. The frigid water rose up to meet them. 5 minutes later, gasping for breath, they were all on shore - or were they? "Hey, where's Yugi?" asked Joey. Everyone cast a worried glance around. "Yugi!" cried Mai. Anzu went to search their surroundings. "Where are you, Yugi?!" she yelled. *************************** Yugi sunk deep underwater as the boat flipped over. "Yami - help!!!" He reached out to clutch the Millenium Puzzle around his neck, but it was gone. He panicked. Suddenly, a strong hand clamped his mouth from behind. "This is it - I'm going to drown" he though wildly. He could still hear he muffled cries of his friends calling out to him but he knew there was nothing he could do. The surface seemed to be getting further away. The last thing he thought of before he passed out was Yami.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was desperately trying to get out of the puzzle, but was trapped. He could hear Yugi's distressed voice calling to him. His heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest. "Who is doing this? Why can't I get out? Did Yugi loose the puzzle?" Yami paced the floor of his soul room. "Yugi....." Tears came to his eyes and slowly trickled down his face. Something was happening to Yugi, and this time he wasn't going to be able to help him. "Be strong Yugi - I believe in you...." **************************** When Yugi awoke, he found himself in a dimly lit dungeoun of some sort. His clothes were soaking wet still from the icy water. He shivered, clutching his arms close to his chest. "Where am i?" he looked around, bewildered. Suddenly, a key turned in a lock and the door opened, sending a wave of blinding light piercing through the darkness of the dungeon. A tall teenager in a black trench cloak entered, wearing the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. "Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed in astonishment, "what are you doing here?" It was then that Yugi beheld the puzzle around Seto's neck, and realized just what had occured. Yugi backed against the wall. "Tell me how to use this puzzle!" Seto demanded. He then advanced, looking down at Yugi and laughing cruelly. "Well, are you going to answer me?!" Yugi glared defiantly straight into Kaiba's malevolent blue eyes. "You won't be so disobedient once I'm through with you!" In a swift motion, Kaiba had Yugi chained against the damp wall. "You'll NEVER get away with this!" Yugi glared. "I'll never tell you how to unlock the puzzle. My friends will find me and then you'll be history!" Kaiba was not pleased with this last remark. Suddenly, an object glinted in Kaiba's hand - a knife. Yugi struggled to free himself from the chains that pinned him to the wall, but with no luck. In a flashing moment, there was a piercing scream as a fountain of blood gushed out from both of Yugi's slender wrists. "Tell me how to use the puzzle", Kaiba whispered softly in his ear, "or I will torture the living daylights out of you until you do!!" With that, he left Yugi lying in his blood, moaning in agony. **************************** "Yugi!!!!" Yami shrieked, holding his head. His body trembled, his face was drowning in tears. "Dammit Kaiba, take me, but leave Yugi! If I ever lost him I......" The words were broken by sobs that wracked his frame. Something was ending, but something had begun. Yami's love for Yugi awakened stronger than before. "I never even got to tell him how I feel. How will I survive if he vanishes from my existence?"  
  
"Why would he be at Kaiba's?" Anzu questioned. "Joey, sometimes you don't know what the hell you're talking about! Yugi probably just got lost on his way home!" "Listen guys", Joey said solemnly,"ever since Yugi solved the puzzle, ever since Yami was awakened - Yugi has become a more powerful duelist than Kaiba. Can't you see how angry that makes him? And it's all because of the puzzle. Every time they duel Kaiba stares at that puzzle - barely takes his eyes off it. Kaiba knows that if he ever awakened his Yami, there'd be no stopping him". Joey breathed deeply. "That's why we're going to Kaiba's. And we'd better be quick, because there's no telling what Kaiba might do to awaken his Yami....." ****************** Two hours passed before Kaiba re-entered the dungeon. "No matter what it takes - I will awaken my Yami", he thought to himself wickedly as he opened the door. An empty smile played itself across his face as his glance percieved Yugi moaning against the wall, weakened by the pain of the wounds. "Alive I see?" questioned Kaiba with a manipulative grin. He lifted Yugi's face in his hands. The amethyst eyes just stared on ahead, unblinking - determined. Kaiba jumped back in rage. "That's the last time I ask you nicely," he growled, his blue eyes flashing like an electric fire. Picking up a heavy brick, he thrust it at Yugi with all of his strength. Kaiba heard the crack of ribs as the brick collided with Yugi's chest. Yugi screamed in torment, and began not to cough, but to throw up blood. Kaiba started back, a little shocked at what he had done. Yugi's frame wracked with pain, then grew limp. Kaiba drew near, stepping in a pool of warm, sticky blood. He lifted Yugi's face near to his own. The amethyst eyes were glazed over and sightless. Unconscious. Kaiba swore under his breath. Then, he left the dungeon and retired to his backyard to work on the puzzle. After an hour of no luck, he got frustrated and threw the puzzle against a tree. Then, rising to retrieve it, he realised to his dismay that it was no longer beneath the tree. "Who--" he began as he spun around. But it was too late.  
  
Joey had Kaiba knocked out before he hit the ground. "What'd I tell you?" said Joey, with the puzzle now around his neck. "Now come on, let's go find Yugi." 10 minutes later, Honda, Bakura, Anzu, and Joey were standing at the door to the dungeon. "This is the last room", said Honda. Joey began to pick the lock as Bakura leaned back, heart pounding. Yet none were prepared for the sight that met them. Anzu shrieked. Crying, Joey ran over to Yugi and undid the chains binding him. A limp Yugi fell straight into Joey's arms. "Yugi!" Joey sobbed. The glazed amethyst eyes stared straight past him. "Yugi!!!" he screamed, tears blurring his vision. Yugi was covered in sticky, hot blood. "We have to get him to a hospital", said Bakura. "He's just holding on by a thread. He isn't going to make it much longer." Joey had forgotten entirely about Yami trapped in the puzzle around his neck at the moment. All he could think of was saving Yugi. Rushing out of the dungeon with Yugi in his arms he vowed he was not going to allow his best friend to die. ************* Still contained within the Millenium Puzzle was Yami, going through perhaps even more agony than Yugi himself. His anguish pierced through the depths of his heart. His eyes wept tears of blood. "Yugi..." he sobbed. His light was dying. If Yugi died...... Yami was about to pass out from his torment, when suddenly he was released from the puzzle. A blinding light passed over him, and suddenly he was no longer sitting on his bed, but on a chair in Yugi's room. "Yami", Joey said in a sad tone. Bakura, Honda, and a tear-stained Anzu gazed at him with sorrow filled eyes. It was a good thing Grandpa was in China, or he would be taking this very hard. Looking down, Yami beheld the face of his angel - the face of his Yugi. The others silently left, but Yami didn't notice. Time seemed to stand still. Yami leaned over and brought his lips to the pale forehead. It was then that he surveyed the damage that had been done. Thick bandages enclosed both of Yugi's slender wrists, and under the bandages encircling his chest was a sickening purple and red bruise, as well as 2 protruding ribs. Yami winced at the site of this. Grasping his aibou's hand, Yami stayed at his bedside and never left until Yugi awoke 2 weeks later.  
  
"Yami....." Yugi's eyes flickered open, and when they saw who was standing above, they filled with burning tears of relief and joy. "I am very proud of you, Yugi", said Yami simply. He stood there, watching over Yugi, not taking his red eyes off of him for a second. Yugi sat up. He was in his room. Suddenly, a deep pang reverberated across his chest, and he gasped heavily. "Be careful", said Yami tenderly, laying Yugi's head down. Yugi glanced at Yami. He looked terrible. His body looked thinner than usual, and his face was pale. But his eyes were sparkling. "Yami...." began Yugi,"....did you miss me while i was gone?" At this question, tears came to Yami's eyes. Afraid his voice would betray him, he lay down beside Yugi and lightly stroked his face. Right then, he wanted more than anything to seduce his angelic light. Almost as if he had read his mind, Yugi leaned towards yami and whispered softly in his ear - "I will always love you Yami." Posessed with passion, Yami unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and planted feathery kisses onto his naked chest. With this, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's leather-clad waist and drew him close. Then, Yugi kissed Yami on his lips, at first tenderly, then passionately and seductively. It was a good thing Grandpa wasn't home.  
  
*****************  
  
The End!!!!  
  
So, like it???? she exclaims in a small voice.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Till next time ^_^ 


End file.
